


Light

by Tat_Tat



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bondage, F/F, Light Sadism, Masochism, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum exploits Marceline's weakness to sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The dungeon was dank and cupcake incense wafted through the stuffy air. Marceline scrunched her nose. Her eyes watered and she sneezed. The sound seemed to echo in the darkness. In the pitch black, she wondered how Princess Bubblegum could get around- very carefully, it seemed. Her steps were slow and careful, but not awkward. The princess made sure to make each movement articulate and in control. Her steps resonated in the dark. For once the monarch of a sugar sweet kingdom had a scary air about her. In the back of her mind Marceline was proud.

“Hmm. . . too dark. Don’t you agree, Marceline?” Her voice was still syrupy sweet, the tone dark as molasses.

The vampire shivered. She could imagine Bonnibelle’s hand tracing over the handle and with a slight movement, the princess's hand cracked open the blinds.

Slivers of sunlight shot down over Marceline's bare body. She recoiled in the silver chains pinning her to the pink wall. A low hiss escaped her. She saw a slight smile cross the other woman’s features, finally visible in the harsh light.

The Princess was dressed in her feathered lace corset and sheer white stockings, which highlighted her firm calves. She caught Marceline’s gaze traveling over her thighs, and with a haughty smirk she closed the blinds, relieving Marceline of the burns but leaving her aching to see Bubblegum, to touch her, to slip her out of her panties- wait. Was she wearing any? The chains rippled against the vampire’s sexual frustration. She growled, torn between the desire for the sight light granted and its sting.

Bubblegum waited for Marceline’s temper to settle before fidgeting with the blinds again. The princess liked Marceline’s silence, apprehensive and anxious. It would only be a matter of time until-

“Ugh! If you’re going to do it. Do it!” the vampire yelled exasperated. She didn’t take well to being teased. She preferred to be the instigator.

“Do you want me to subject you to your weakness again?” It sounded like a dumb question, unusual until she punctuated it. “Fascinating.”

Her fingertips batted at the handle like a cat with a string, but she was distracted, deep in thought. “I have been reading many texts about the subject of masochism. It’s strange to think someone would enjoy pain.”

Abruptly she pulled the blinds.

“Perhaps you can enlighten me.”

This time, it was a howl, the light piercing through the earlier wounds that were just starting to scab over. Black holes dotting the flesh, the menace, her weakness, the sun, charging through flesh. The skin peeled in a curve, half-moon in shape until finally it became brittle and fell. There were bits of herself cremated on the ground.

Bubblegum covered her nose from the smell of skin burning. Even the cupcake incense couldn’t cover that.

She decided that this was enough for her research and lit the marshmallow candles circling the dungeon. She closed the blinds, leaving them both standing in warm autumn red light. She watched Marceline recoil at the ambient light at first, accustomed to the torture from earlier. Perfectly trained to relate light to pleasant agony. Not that Bubblegum did too much work. The vampire had once told her of her fetish.

The princess ran her tongue along the sweltering wounds, soothing the injuries with kisses. Her hands ran from the bite marks and followed the boyish curves downwards. Her fingers splayed over Marceline’s inner thighs before reaching higher, and finally, inside of her.

Marceline never realized it until now, how wet she was. The monarch’s three fingers slipped easily inside.

“Interesting, how someone can become aroused by negative infliction on the body.”

It was confusing, Bubblegum couldn’t imagine taking this torture or reacting this way towards it. This way. The way Marceline was, soaking her whole hand and writhing with glee, even when her slowly-healing burns were toyed with.

“Uh ah ahn. . .” Marceline squeezed tight around Bubblegum’s fingers, her hips raised in rhythm to the princess, a tedious take without levitation, her concentration blotted by the searing on her skin and fingers deep, deep, deep stretching inside her. All four of Bubblegum’s digits and half her palm were inside, and yet, Marceline begged for more, keeping her legs spread despite how hard her position made it.

“Bonni. . .I’m gonna-”

“Already?” The words curled devilishly.

“-gh!”

Bonnibelle’s hand moved away. Anger rasped in Marceline’s throat. “Why did you stop?!” She glowered, a glimpse of hell in her eyes and her mouth widened, serpent-like.

And yet, Bubblegum wasn’t intimidated, already wiping her soaked hands with a handkerchief. “Oh Marceline,” she said in her elementary school teacher voice. “If you hadn’t have been so close, so soon I might have continued. But. . . you’re a very bad girl.”

She slipped on her fluffy white robe, shimmering with granulated sugar. “I’m sorry.”

She wasn’t.

“Now. I have royal business to attend to. I will be here later tonight to release you. Maybe then I will let you come.”

“Wai- Bonni why are you-?!” This wasn’t part of the script she and Bubblegum had during pillow talk nights ago.

“Because bad girls don’t deserve to come.”

She knew Marceline wouldn’t bound after her, not with being drained by her weakness. The vampire was regenerating. By the time Bubblegum would be back, she would be fully healed, empowered by her element of the night.

Without a second glance, acting uninterested, she closed and locked her special dungeon, leaving Marceline to think about what she had done- or- more likely, as the princess was excited to think. . . to plot revenge.


	2. Alternate Ending

And yet, Bubblegum wasn’t intimidated, already wiping her soaked hands with a handkerchief. “Oh Marceline,” She said in her elementary school teacher voice. “You’re so cute when you’re angry.”

She was about to slip on her fluffy white robe-

“YOU CALL THIS CUTE?!”

Something cool wrapped around her ankle and uprooted her from the ground. As she was hanging upside down, her crown and robe fell down to where Marceline had been imprisoned. Had been, specifically. The area was a shamble of marzipan brick and broken candy cane handcuffs, grade 70 peppermint strength. All was a wreck due to a ink-black multi-appendaged beast, resembling a spider or an octopus.

“Marceline. . .” Bubblegum whimpered, the tentacles binding around her body like a boa constrictor, brushing purposely against her nipples and grinding between her legs in slow, steady, hungry movements.

Rouge set on the princess’ pink cheeks, gone was the dominatrix from earlier.

“How does it feel to be helpless, Bonnie-butt?”

“Ngh...”

“I can easily crush you. I don’t need restraints or tools to do it either.” The tentacle unwound only to tie the princess up again, four appendages holding the princess spread-eagle. A fifth tendril ran up her spine. She shivered, realizing it was winding around her neck.

“See? If you don’t comply I’ll do. . . this. . .” To demonstrate she tightened gently around Bonnibelle’s throat. The princess gasped helplessly.

“. . .Only worse. I won’t let you breathe. And then, as you’re scrambling for air. . .”

More tentacles rose and swam over, undoing the corset covering her and hooking around her now bare breasts. They swelled at being squeezed. She yelped- and hurriedly stopped, the collar tightening.

“Can you try to be quiet?” Marceline challenged, teased, trolled. The bonds holding Bubblegum’s legs drifted apart, spreading her wider. Eyeing the thick tentacle sliding up her leg, she bit her lip, trying not to make a noise, aware of the collar clasped, ready to shift.

Though she was able to control her screams, she forgot her body language, subtly shaking her head. All at once Marceline thrust into her and tightened against her neck. Bubblegum screamed noiselessly, her legs shook. She squeezed around the Vampire Queen, rejecting the sudden intrusion, even though she was wet, even though somehow she liked this.

“Just relax.” Marceline let down her domineering play, easing it in gently for now. She tapped Bonnibelle's clit and circled the edges of her vulva until she began to open up. Her body was a dead weight, fully trusting the vampire. The physical chain of flesh unwound from her neck. She gasped for air and loved it more.

“I’m inside you, Bonnie. Think about it.”

“Haaah mmm. . . yes. . . it feels so good-”

“I feel good,” she corrected. In one quick movement, like the trick of pulling a tablecloth from under a dining set, she flipped the woman over, never moving out of her, still pushing and pulling out.

She caressed the ass bare before her. Soft and unscarred, unmarred. It was too perfect.

Smack!

“Ah!”

The blow felt like a whip in her current form. She spanked the pretty princess relentlessly, enjoying the ripple against her tendrils, the hesitation Bubblegum showed, her ass muscles taut, ready to defend the blows.

Suddenly, she stopped, then raised a tentacle up, knowing Bonnie was waiting -- anticipating or apprehensive?

She gave a final slap, though the woman wouldn’t know it was the last yet. Marceline threatened the action again, then as her tentacled arm landed on her bottom, it was gentle, caressing her cheeks, taking in the red pattern she had created.

“Marceline. . . please.”

“Please what?” The Vampire Queen loved to hear others beg, but hearing it come from Princess Bubblegum was her favorite thing. She loved breaking the calm and professionally armor the princess wore in public, knowing that this Bubblegum that was whimpering, begging her to fuck her ass, was hers. No one else knew this side of her. It belonged completely to Marceline.

She filled her up, as she wished. She quelled the moans, gagging her mouth with another of her many, many arms.

Quickly, silently, the princess came, clamping tight, almost pushing Marceline out. Her body quivered, jostled in the many arms. It was too much for her. She felt her legs going numb. She limply shuddered-

\- and was falling?

“M-Marceline?!” She was about to scold her but her breath hitched- she was falling. Fast. And. Naked. She squeezed her eyes and hoped that this was just her girlfriend making a very bad joke. That she would be caught just when she imagined -splat-. She bit her lip as she landed, but. . . she never expected the ground to feel so soft. She peeked through her fingers covering her eyes. And since when did the dungeon have mustard yellow shag carpet? Wait. She knew that shag carpet! Or rather. . .that carpet was actually Jake’s hand shaped like a baseball glove, his arm stretched out from the corridor. She turned hurriedly, if Jake was here. . .

“FINN?!” She shrieked, hurriedly covering herself with her arms over her chest and crossed her legs tightly. She rolled off of Jake, and made a run for clothing. Her robe was thankfully a foot away. Haphazardly dressed in her robe, she staggered towards the hero, who was blindly fighting Marceline in her tentacle form.

“FINN.” This time, her tone was clipped and cold. Scolding.

Finn turned, “but P. B.? I’m rescuing you.”

“. . .you’re trying to destroy my girlfriend, Finn. Put down the sword. Now. And get out.”

The eighteen year old, still boyish, looked at the beast he had been trying to slay. Recognizing her he waved. “Oh. . . .Hi Marceline.” He flushed with embarrassment, hoping he didn’t make the vampire angry also.

“Dude, I was watching that.” Jake made his way through the door, catching up with his elongated arm. Bubblegum greeted the bulldog with a glare also, sharper than the one she was giving Finn.

“But I heard screaming! It sounded like someone was getting hurt.” Finn explained hurriedly, waving his arms for emphasis.

“Get out.” Bubblegum crossed her arms.

Finn stared at the floor, then looked up, brows knitted so hard he could knit a sweater. “I’m so confused, man.”

Jake stretched an arm towards his buddy and led him out. “I’ll explain on the way home.”

“You will not!” The princess retorted, red faced.

When the boys were out of sight she rushed to Marceline, oddly more worried about Finn hurting her than what she had done earlier.

The vampire shifted back into her regular form and stretched. She winked, “see? It’s all good. That was kinda fun. . .awkward though.”

From that day on, the princess’s sexy dungeon was protected by a series of mathematical and science-y trials that especially Finn couldn’t answer.


End file.
